


A Slight Flaw in an Otherwise Brilliant Plan

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Horny, M/M, Mentor/Student, Shinigami, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell didn't think of that.</p><p>100 words as saith Word, not Ao3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slight Flaw in an Otherwise Brilliant Plan

Describing Eric as amorous was an understatement. How had he managed an A-average without thinking of anything but sex? However, it was the foundation for Grell’s tiered reward/demerit system.

The flaw in that plan being that today Eric had done everything right.

Eric’s expression was innocent. “Senior, how’d I do today?” His hands were already sliding around her waist, slipping down her back, cupping her arse. “Was I a good boy?” Grell shivered, her blood running hot as his lips brushed her neck.

If he could make her respond like this, perhaps Grell was a better teacher than she’d thought.


End file.
